This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A system for creating a library of tandem mass spectra annotated with corresponding peptide sequences was described. This system was based on the annotated spectra currently available in the Global Proteome Machine Database (GPMDB). The library spectra were created by averaging together spectra that were annotated with the same peptide sequence, sequence modifications, and parent ion charge. The library was constructed so that experimental peptide tandem mass spectra could be compared with those in the library, resulting in a peptide sequence identification based on scoring the similarity of the experimental spectrum with the contents of the library. A software implementation that performs this type of library search was constructed and successfully used to obtain sequence identifications. The annotated tandem mass spectrum libraries for the Homo sapiens, Mus musculus, and Saccharomyces cerevisiae proteomes and search software were made available for download and use by other groups.